Dead Angels
by Klarolineluvr34
Summary: This is what I thought should've happened. (Warning: Hayley doesn't know that the white oak is her child's favorite toy.) (3x12 AU)


Elijah was in his study, staring at the Strix charter when the door to the study opened.

"I thought you were dealing with Camille." Elijah says knowingly, just as Klaus walks in, without saying a word.

"I am going to. I wanted to talk to you before I did." Klaus states, catching Elijah's attention.

"Whatever it is, it'll have to wait. I have somewhere else to be." Elijah claims, grabbing the charter and his coat then turns to leave, but Klaus stops him.

"Wait. You don't have to talk to me but just please listen." Klaus pleads causing Elijah to stand in the doorway, not moving forward yet not turning to face his brother either.

"You should know when I first found out that you compelled Aurora to dump me, I loathed you, then I was hurt you had done it, and then I…." Klaus hesitated before speaking again, knowing the small time limit Elijah gave him.

"I started thinking about all the times you wanted me to end my relationships, at first I thought you were being protective, believing it would lure father to us, then I realized what it really was; you didn't hate the relationship, you-you didn't even hate my girlfriend. It was me that you hated." Klaus continued to explain, his voice thickening with emotion as he spoke, not knowing that Elijah was near tears himself.

"So I started going through my mind, every memory that we shared together, trying to pinpoint the exact moment that you hated but then I stopped, I realized you were always going to hate me, and concluded that I had to be okay with that. Although I'm still slightly adjusting to it, I have accepted the facts." Klaus finished explaining but he adds in one last bit of information.

"Oh, and it'll probably be better if do you know, I am aware of how low I sunk with killing Gia in front of you. You should know that I'm sorry about that act, I- I truly am sorry." Klaus emphasized 'am', then left without saying another word, leaving Elijah, not only totally speechless at this confession, yet suffering in silence that Niklaus believes he has always hated him since before the truth about mother as well as being in near tears.

Klaus was walking down the stairs with several duffel bags in hand, having collected all the dark objects in his possession, when he runs into Hayley.

"Klaus, what are you doing?" Hayley asks, clearly confused with all the bags he has.

"I'm going to go to Cami and hand these back to her." Klaus replies bitterly as he held up the bags of stuff when he said 'these', cluing Hayley in on what he's doing.

Klaus walked past Hayley before stopping, dropping the bags, and turning to face her, realizing he should talk to her as well.

"Before I leave, we should probably talk, little wolf." Klaus says, making Hayley look at him suspiciously.

"About…." Hayley begins but Klaus cuts her off before she can finish her question.

"Months ago, I made a decision that made you hate me. A decision that turned you into a wolf except on a full moon and took you away from our daughter." Klaus starts to explain, as Hayley realizes where he might be going with this.

"Klaus…." Hayley starts again, only to be cut off once more.

"You should know my decision was purely strategic and had I not aligned myself with Dahlia, she would have killed every last one of you, so as you see, everyone hating me in the end was my plan all along. Rather be hated by my friends than have no family." Klaus continues his speech and although it doesn't go in the direction Hayley thought it was going to, it's still a side of Klaus she hasn't seen before.

"I know you're never going to forgive me for what I did, I most certainly won't forgive myself, but you should know I'm sorry for putting you under the Crescent Curse and taking our child from you." Klaus finished then turned around, picked up the bags, and managed to walk to his car until Hayley caught up to him, after reeling from shock.

"Wait, don't play into Cami's hands, it might not turn out how you want it to. How about I go with you and we do a good cop, bad cop interrogation?" Hayley suggests, leaving Klaus in shock but he clearly agrees to this plan, as he doesn't stop her from getting in the passenger seat of his car.

"So why are you tagging along?" Klaus asks causing Hayley to look back in the car, as she was staring out the window.

"I want to see if we work well together. I also think this 'trade' of Cami's is unfair." Hayley states plainly, as though there would be no other reason as to why she came along.

Klaus parks then gets out of the car, as he reached the cemetery, where Cami is currently.

Klaus reaches the boundary and decides to let Cami know he's there.

"Camille!" Klaus shouts, not hearing movement, he's about to shout again when Cami shows up.

"You're here." Cami says, sounding surprised.

"Where are my dark objects?" Cami questions, confused as he showed up, yet doesn't seem to be agreeing to her reasonable trade.

"I was wondering if we could negotiate a better deal." Klaus states, annoying Cami as well as catching her attention.

"How about I give some of the dark objects to Vincent, some of them to Davina, and I keep the rest? Therefore, the rightful owners of the descendants that made them, have them, yet you can have access to them whenever you'd like, if you ask politely, of course." Klaus negotiates, seeming this as a better deal than hers, but she remains a prick about it.

"That's not the deal, Klaus. The deal is I give you the white oak if you give me back my dark objects." Cami reminds him, as she clearly remains unmoved by Klaus' deal.

Klaus, annoyed by her persistence to keep her deal, tries to remain calm, as he remembers this is the exact reason why he doesn't negotiate.

"Look, Camille. Those aren't your dark objects, my brother Kol along with one of Davina's ancestors and another New Orleans made all of these, rightfully belonging to me, Davina, and Vincent. So I think you should agree to my deal, I see it more reasonable than yours." Cami is shocked by the information of who made them, but remains unswayed to take Klaus' deal, which he notices.

"Come take a stroll with me through the cemetery, will you? This negotiation needs a change of venue." Klaus claims as he holds his arm out, which Cami takes unquestioningly.

After a few moments of strolling in silence, Cami starts to get skeptical.

"Ok, we've changed venues. Are you going to try negotiating again or are you going to agree to my deal?" Cami asks demandingly before she realizes her first statement.

"We changed venues." Cami gasps in shock, unsure of what to say next before words find her again.

"I should get back to Vi…." Cami began to speak but she gets cut off, getting slammed against a tomb, being partially knocked out in the process, by Hayley.

"Sup, vampire bitch." Hayley speaks, revealing herself.

"Well, bad cop it is." Klaus states plainly as he looks a Cami on the ground then looks up at Hayley, who smiles at him.

**(Flashback)**

Klaus and Hayley are in the parked car, discussing their plan.

"So how is good cop, bad cop going to work?" Klaus questions which causes Hayley to look at him completely.

"You're going to have to be the good cop because Cami knows you. She knows you'd never hurt her, that gives us an in. You try to negotiate with her as she remains in the boundary spell." Hayley schemes, Klaus clearly liking this plan of hers already.

"Right, and while I'm doing the difficult job that is negotiating, when will you be coming in?" Klaus wonders and that's when Hayley smiles broadly.

"Well, if the negotiating fails, all you have to do is get Cami outside the boundary spell, since no vampire can enter, I'll handle the rest, and you keep Vincent from wondering too much." Hayley's plan seemed flawless, Klaus got out of the car in order to look for Cami.

**(End of Flashback)**

Klaus left Hayley to Cami and went to go talk to Vincent.

Cami starts regaining strength and consciousness, as Hayley paces around the crypt she put her in.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up." Hayley says, impatiently, causing Cami to look at her, fearful.

"What do you want?" Cami asks, holding her arrogant ground.

"The same thing that Klaus wants." Hayley starts, which makes Cami roll her eyes.

"See Cami, this can go one of two ways; option one, you're going to either tell me where the white oak is or just simply hand it over. Option two, I'm going to kick your ass until you do one of those previously mentioned things." Hayley explains then smirks at Cami, who is clearly intimidated but tries to play it cool.

"But just a forewarning, I am going to be leaving with that white oak." Hayley claims, emphasizing 'am'.

"Klaus. Where's Cami?" Vincent asks concerned, but Klaus shrugs it off.

"You know, I'm not surprised that Camille went to you for an impressive boundary spell." Klaus says, ignoring Vincent's question as well as complimenting his magic abilities, which makes Vincent smile to himself.

Klaus is leaning his back against a tomb just outside the boundary spell, as though he's waiting for it to drop or something.

"What are you doing here, Klaus?" Vincent wonders, still skeptical that he's there and Cami isn't.

"Well, you shouldn't worry about Cami, she's perfectly safe, giving me what I want by now." Klaus states cryptically, making Vincent worried.

Hayley has just thrown Cami into a crypt wall, yet seeing the healed lacerations implies that Cami being beaten the crap out of, has been going on for a while.

"I won't ask again, Cami. Where's the white oak?" Hayley shouts, annoyed by Cami's silence.

"Fine. We'll do this the hard way." Hayley vamp speeds Cami onto her knees, yanks her hair back painfully, lets her fangs fall, and bites down hard on Cami's exposed neck, causing her to yelp in pain and terror.

When Cami lands on her hands and knees, she holds her neck, and turns in order to gape at Hayley in disbelief, as well as horror, of what she's done.

"You bit me." Cami sighs out in terror but Hayley just rolls her eyes.

"Yeah well I can guarantee there's more where that came from. Now where's the white oak?" Hayley yells, getting more aggravated by the second.

When Cami refuses to talk, Hayley vamp speeds to her, lifts her up, slams her against a tomb wall, and, grabbing her arm, lets her fangs extend in order to bite her again before Cami stops her, finally deciding to talk.

"Wait, I'm not an idiot. I would never keep it on me, that's risky. Keeping it lying around, also risky. Giving it to Vincent seems smart, but not if whoever wants it can threaten his own, or my life, in order for him to hand it over. Think, Hayley." Cami advises after telling her about where she didn't put it.

Hayley thinks, her fangs having retracted when Cami said 'wait', before coming to a conclusion.

"Oh you sly girl, of course it's not on you. Oh no, it's in you." Hayley concludes, understanding what she has to do.

"Well, I'm going to have to get my hands on that." Hayley says, then, without any other warnings, shoves her hand in Cami's chest in order to dig around for something that feels like wood as Cami gasps in pain.

When Hayley finally feels something that's hard and is not an organ of sort, Hayley yanks it out, her hand covered in blood.

"Well, look at that." Hayley says cockily, as she holds up the white oak, not immediately noticing what the white oak is.

"You may have the white oak, but you're not leaving until Klaus gives me back my dark objects." Cami holds her ground with arrogance and cockiness which makes Hayley roll her eyes, annoyed with Cami's arrogant macho crap.

"Actually Cami, I am." Hayley replies then snaps Cami's neck and watches her body fall to the ground as she wipes the blood from her mouth, she got when she bit Cami.

"Really, you're stealing my daughter's favorite toy. What's next, her candy?" Hayley scoffs in disbelief when she finally realizes what the white oak is then leaves to get Klaus.

Klaus and Vincent are still talking when Hayley, with her hands in her pockets, walks up, seemingly confused.

"Klaus? I thought I saw you walk in here." Hayley states with a smile.

"I had just gotten out of a shop across the street, when I saw you walk in here, so I decided to follow you. Uh, Hope's missing us, according to Freya." Hayley claims then her and Klaus walk away from Vincent and when they're out of earshot, Hayley talks to Klaus.

"So, it took a lot of effort but she handed it over. Also, you might want to give her blood, I had to bite her in order to finally get the information." Hayley explains, so Klaus goes into the crypt Hayley left Cami in and leaves a glass of his blood before getting in the car and leaving.

When they reach the compound, Hayley gives Klaus an irritated glare, which Klaus seems not to notice, as his back is turned to her, so she clears her throat loudly and awkwardly.

"What?" Klaus asks after she clears her throat a second time.

"Cami was smart, she hid the white oak inside of her but that's not what I want you to know. No, what I want to know is why you didn't tell me that the white oak created our daughter's favorite toy. So, why didn't you?" Hayley questions in a demanding tone that makes Klaus subtly smirk to himself before turning to face Hayley, who raises her eyebrows at him, expectant for an answer.

"I didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't be able to destroy it." Klaus sighs out and Hayley looks down uncomfortably, knowing that he's right, but manages to respond.

"Will you be able to? I mean, you made it a thousand years ago and it has a lot of sentiment to you, Rebekah, and Hope, seeing as how it's her favorite toy." Hayley retorts, believing he won't do it because of this, but he comes up with a better solution.

"I'm very aware of the sentimental values it has, I'd hate to part with it truth be told. But I believe that Hope needs her family more than a valued trinket." Klaus explains but it's obvious that Hayley still doesn't want to destroy it.

"How about I take it away, bury it deep beneath dirt, while you reunite your family, and when I return, we can destroy it as a family?" Hayley suggests and although Klaus likes this idea, he disagrees.

"No, like I said before, Hope may need her family but she needs her mother most." Hayley seems pleased by this response, as she smiled after he had said it.

Afterward, Klaus and Hayley briefly parted ways to clean up then they met up in Klaus' study.

"So, should we wait for Elijah and Freya?" Hayley asks but Klaus simply shakes his head.

"Freya went out drinking and Elijah appears to still be doing whatever business he had to attend to earlier. Which means only we get this glorious moment of removing the white oak from our lives." Klaus explains, causing Hayley to simply nod understandingly then hand him the white oak, albeit hesitantly.

"When this is destroyed, there will be no more of this prophecy business." Hayley sighs in relief.

"We may still have enemies, but we'll be completely free of white oak." Klaus agrees and they look at each other with meaningful looks before Klaus tosses the white oak into the lit fireplace in his study.

Klaus and Hayley then watch the knight as it burns to ash, feeling both triumphant and miserable.

"I honestly thought that would bring a more pleasant feeling." Hayley says, with her arms crossed, pouting.

"So did I, little wolf, so did I." Klaus states in a similar tone to Hayley's as they stand and watch the fire.

Hayley then looks at Klaus, meaningfully, for a while before he notices she's looking at him yet when turns to look at her she looks back at the fireplace.

Although, she looks back at Klaus as he is still looking at her, meaningfully, which she returns.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Klaus asks and although Hayley doesn't know, she still guesses.

"Um, that we should check on Hope?" Hayley suggests, even though they both know she's still asleep.

"Not exactly." Klaus murmurs before they both initiate and reciprocate a kiss, that leads to more.

Klaus and Hayley continue to make out in his study, since no one enters it without his consent, when Hayley vamp speeds Klaus against the wall after removing his jacket.

They proceed to passionately make out against the wall as Hayley helps him remove his shirt.

Klaus rips Hayley's shirt, groping at her stomach, as she wears a bra, then uses vamp speed to lift her legs around his waist after using it to slam her against the wall next to the fireplace, where they continue to make out until he walks over to his coffee table, lays Hayley down on it, and proceed to have sex in his artroom/study with the fireplace roaring in the background.


End file.
